1. Field
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a display and a touch sensor.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various design factors are required for the mobile terminals. The design factors may include structural changes and improvements for users to use the mobile terminal more conveniently. As one of those structural changes and improvements, a structure which allows side surfaces as well as a front surface of a terminal to be touch-sensitive and is easily fabricated may be taken into account.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.